The Short Halloween
by Lenister
Summary: Just another typical Halloween for the Bat Family. While the Team has a party in the Cave, Jason tries to socialize and Dick takes Barbara to a party in Wayne Manor. One-shot.


**This is my first fic. Hope you enjoy it. English is not my first language, so if you see any errors, tell me.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics, Young Justice, or any of their characters. All of them are owned by Cartoon Network/Warner Bros. Entertainment**

* * *

October 31, 2014

Everyone was getting dressed up in the Cave for their respective parties. Garth and Tula were dressed as Ariel and Eric from the _The Little Mermaid_ , Aqualad and Rocket were Doctor Facilier and Tiana from the _The Princess and the Frog_ , Nightwing was dressed as the Zorro and Donna Troy simply wore a Greek chiton. The rest of the team decided to wear their costumes from 2010.

A Zeta Beam was heard, and Mary Marvel entered dressed as Anna from _Frozen_.

"Hi, Donna. Have you seen Robin? He promised he'd come with us to our school dance."

"Relax, Marvel. I'm here," Robin came into the hall dressed as Jason Voorhees from _Friday the 13_ _th_. "Artemis, nice costume. Let me guess: 'Sexy Vampire'?"

"The box only said 'Vampire costume'. But thanks."

Troia, Robin and Mary were heading to the Zeta Tube when Mary seemed to realize something.

"Wait a minute. Batman forbade you from revealing your identity. What am I going to say to my friends if they ask us who you are?"

Robin looked at Nightwing for a moment and grinned.

"Just tell them I'm Jason."

Nightwing wore a slight grin on his face, and Kid Flash almost burst into laughter.

"O…Kay" Mary seemed confused. "By the way, I think you should have been a little more sensitive with Artemis before you picked that costume."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, of all the costumes in the world, did you really have to choose the Sportsmaster's one?"

Robin rolled his eyes and Donna giggled as the Zeta Tube transported them to Fawcett City.

* * *

"Hey, where's Nightwing?"

The party at the cave had been going on for an hour. Artemis had just come out of the restroom to find that the former Boy Wonder was nowhere to be found.

"He said he had a date and left for Gotham." Answered Miss Martian.

"Did he say who his date was?"

"No, only that she was a perky, witty redhead."

"Well, either Wally's been cheating on me, or he's seeing Barbara Gordon."

The two girls burst out laughing.

* * *

Dick picked up Barbara at her house. She surprised him by wearing a female Batman costume.

"You said you're going as a sexy cat."

"I'm always sexy, and I hate cats."

 _Now you're breaking character._ Dick thought.

They arrived at the party in Wayne Manor. Everyone was dancing, talking and having a good time. They bumped into Bruce Wayne talking to some of Gotham's biggest celebrities.

"There's my ward. Fashionable and fashionably late. Say 'Hi', Dick."

"Hi, Dick."

Everyone laughed.

"I guess I had it coming" Bruce said humorously.

They heard the door opening. Outside there was a guy dressed like an insect and ten men with butterfly masks.

"May I see your invitation?" No matter how fishy a situation smelled, Alfred was, first and foremost, a butler. Two-Face could kick down the door holding a machine gun and Alfred would just ask if any of them wanted a cup of tea.

"I'm afraid my invitation must have gotten lost in the mail," The Bug Guy went for something in his pocket, but instead of an invite he pulled an Uzi and pointed it at Alfred. His thugs did the same. "I hope Mr. Wayne doesn't mind me bringing some friends with me."

"I don't remember hiring any clown for the party."

All the looks were on Bruce Wayne, the man who had insulted the leader. The Bug Guy left Alfred behind and moved forward to face the Gothamite billionaire.

"The Clown's still in Arkham. My name is Killer Moth," He hit Bruce in the stomach with the gun. "And nobody laughs at me!"

 _Because nobody knows who you are._ Dick was already planning on how to take down this bozo's gang, but there were too many hostages.

"Calm down, everyone. No one's gonna get hurt…as long as everyone does what I say. All we want is your jewels and wallets, along with some of Mr. Wayne's overprized antiques," He glared a Bruce to see his reaction, but he avoided his look. "Give them to us, and we'll be on our way. I don't want ANYONE trying to play the hero."

 _Then you've come to the wrong house._ Nightwing started thinking of ways to slip away and put on his costume.

The guests gave the muggers their stuff while two of KM's goons took Wayne to the vault.

"Wasn't that hard, was it? Karlo! I loved your last movie. Which is incredible, considering how much you were in it." He was accompanied by a roaring laughter from his lackeys. "Hey, you there! What are you doing?"

His thugs took the gun from the man in the crowd. He was dressed as a cowboy and sported a moustache.

 _Commissioner Gordon!_

"This guy was hiding a badge and a gun" The goon said.

"Are you deaf. Argh" KM pointed his gun to the Commissioners head. God only knows what he would have done next if he hadn't been kicked in the head.

 _Barbara? But she's…_ Nope. She wasn't right next to Dick.

KM recovered and pointed the Uzi at Barbara, but she kicked it from his hands.

 _Now's my chance._ The thugs were distracted looking at the fight, but they couldn't shoot Barbara without risking hitting their boss. Dick took one of them by surprise and silently took him down. He looked around and did a quick evaluation of the room. KM and Barbara were now fighting hand to hand. He saw a marble bust that could suit his interests. One of the thugs saw his unconscious partner, but he before he could do anything, Dick jumped and slammed his head against the wall. He took his gun and threw it to the next guy to disorientate him, then kicking him in the knee pit and disarming him. The other guys had caught up by then, and one of them started shooting. Dick took coverage behind the marble bust's pedestal, and hurled the bust to the shooter.

Four Taser cables appeared and put the remaining armed thugs to sleep. No one wondered how the Batman had appeared so fast in Wayne Manor. Stranger things had happened in Gotham.

Barbara had immobilized Killer Moth, sitting on top of him while twisting his arm.

"Stop, stop. I surrender."

* * *

"You handled yourself pretty good out there."

"It was stupid. If those lackeys had had half a brain, they would have helped their boss, and I would be worm food by now." Barbara wasn't feeling too joyful then. "But I saw that gun pointed at my father's face and… I just jumped to action"

"Still, that guy was twice your weight. You were amazing."

"Not as amazing as you, Mr. Special Ops." Babs started to brighten up. "Taking down a guy silently, fighting another two, throwing 45 pounds of marble across the room with so much precision…"

"Dumb luck. I guess adrenaline got the best of me, like you."

"Right." Barbara's tone indicated she wasn't fooled. "Well, got to see my dad." She waved goodbye and left.

* * *

"Why are there policemen all over the mansion?" Jason had finally arrived.

"A supervillain, and I'm using the term loosely, tried to rob the guests. The usual stuff. How was your dance?"

"Pretty good. Some senior jerks threw eggs at us when we left, but we found them and lectured them on why that's wrong and they shouldn't do that. By the time they reached ER, I think they got the message."

Dick smiled, although he knew he wasn't supposed to.

"Good night, Jason."

"Good night, Zorro."

* * *

 **So, what do you think? Tell me through your reviews.**

 **And happy Halloween!**


End file.
